


Vital

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been cursed and Dean is running out of time to save his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vital

**Author's Note:**

> Written for E/O Drabble Challenge. Word of the Week: Urgent

Six states in as many days. One more day and the urgency would pass. It would be too late. A bottle of caffeine pills, AC/DC blaring and the pedal pressed to the metal.

"I'm gonna save you, Sammy."

Dean's trembling hands clamped onto the steering wheel. His weary eyes focused on the road ahead, his brother dying beside him.

At the last possible location, an eleventh hour hunt. The thing that had cursed his brother was reduced to a gory mess.

Sam's eyes open. Dean clutched him with relief, wanting to strangle him when Sam asked what he had missed.


End file.
